Beauty and the Beast
by Getintostan14
Summary: One night in Namimori Middle School, Hibari was patrolling the school grounds when he runs into a vampiress that places a curse on him. When Hibari becomes a vampire, he must find a true love by the end of the week or he will stay a vampire forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hibari meets Vampiress Aria?

(OOC: I never thought I would write something like this on . LOL. I hope all of you like it and I noticed no one has thought of this before. Why not? I mean, it is fan fiction after all. ;). I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do, however, own my OC characters. )

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

The sound of Hibari's alarm clock went off as it was five in the morning. He had taken out his tonfa to stop his clock from consistently ringing. The sound of the broken alarm clock echoed down the hallway as his house was quiet and bare. Not even the sound of a mouse could be heard as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Hibari sat up, annoyed as he had both of his tonfas beside him, under his covers. He looked toward the window outside as he unsurprisingly lived one block away from Namimori middle school.

"Another day to protect Namimori…"

He thought to himself as he heard pecking at the window. His little friend, named Hibird, had appeared outside the window as Hibari had opened up the window. As he watched his feathery friend enter into his room, the yellow bird had landed on top of his head. Hibari got up and walked toward the bathroom as he began to wash his face and brush his teeth as Hibird had puffed out his feathers. He looked up at the bird as Hibird was sleeping, nestling gently on top of his head as his hair served as a nest for Hibird. Hibari then went into his room and changed into his usual uniform as he gazed at the mirror. Even while looking at himself he did not show the slightest smile. As he placed on his black jacket around his shoulders to prove that he was part of the Namimori Middle Discipline Committee, he had obtained his tonfas. Afterwards, he walked out of his room to head toward the kitchen to eat breakfast.

His entire household was silent as he looked at the fridge and saw a note from his parents stating:

"Dear Hibari, we will be gone for another month. Take care of yourself! Love, Mom and Dad."

Hibari glared at the note as he took it and threw it out. He ran his hand over the kitchen counter as he pulled out a bowl and filled it with white rice as he then sat down and ate. Hibird was still on top of his head as Hibari looked up at the clock, narrowing his eyes.

"Stop ticking loudly or I will bite you to death." When he had said that, the clock had stopped ticking loudly. (LOL! I couldn't help it.)

After breakfast, Hibari went outside as he walked alone, monitoring the streets as he eventually approached Namimori. He looked around with a plan look on his face as he glared at a group of guys playing Yu-gi-oh! They were blocking the entrance way to the classes as he spoke out of the blue,

"Stop crowding around. The bell will ring shortly."

Hibari stated coldly as his words seem to have seeped through his lips. He wasn't in a good mood today, especially the fact that his parents were always gone and he was always alone. Only Hibird kept him company and he was tired of weak people who couldn't put up a good fight with him. The group of students screamed as they rushed into the building, slamming the doors behind them. When Hibari had turned around, he saw Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto together as he moved with ease toward them. When he had, the bell had rung.

"What are you crowding here for? The bell has rung, get to class."

He noted coldly as Tsuna screamed.

"Hieee! Y…Yes Hibari-san!"

Gokudera glared at Hibari as he stuck beside Tsuna.

"Don't worry Jyuudaime, I will protect you! Let's go!"

Yamamoto laughed as he followed along with the rest of the group. Ryohei kept going on and on about his boxing club. "Come on Tsuna! Join boxing to the EXTREME!"

Even though Tsuna had refused to enter the club, Ryohei wanted to him to enter.

After the bell had rang, Hibari walked around the school and checked around each corner to make sure there weren't any students huddling around. He glared at each corner as he then finished patrolling. He started to relax for a bit as he walked toward the very top of the building and lied down beside one of the walls. He looked up at the sky as he then began to take a nap.

The bell rang again, noting the end of the first day as he opened his eyes and made his way back into the hallways to continue patrolling. That was when the principal had pulled him aside and asked him a favor.

"S…sorry to b..bother you Hibari Kyoya, but I need you to stay longer tonight, If that is all right!"

The principal spoke nervously as he waved his hands in the air. He slightly swallowed as he pushed his glasses up higher onto his nose out of nervousness. He gazed at Hibari with such fright that Hibari just gave him the same expression as always.

"What for?"

The principal continued on,

"Apparently, if you have not noticed, there have been male teachers that have been ending up getting killed. But out of all of the teachers that have been killed, all of them have had teeth marks on their necks."

Hibari looked at him with a stern look. He was now determined to stay the night.

"Why hasn't the discipline committee been told about this? Why hasn't there been a safety precaution reported as well?"

The principal shook as he accidentally dropped his papers. He went to the ground and scrounged around for his papers as he then stood up. The pile of papers was a mess in his hands as he swallowed harder this time.

"The school is trying to keep it under wraps so that there aren't any huge panics. Especially the fact that this just happened yesterday and it was only two male teachers. However, I want you check it out. It seems that this event happened last night. Would you please stay overnight and keep a check on the school? There are teachers that stay late in order to get grading done."

Hibari sighed a bit and agreed. "Fine."

After Hibari had taken care of everyone and most of the students had left, Hibari had stood at the entrance of the school. He gazed at the sunset as he heard laughter. He turned his head to the side as the breeze of the wind had swayed his black jacket. He glanced at the group of students with annoyance.

"School is over, leave before I bite you to death."

He told Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto as Tsuna accidentally fell to the ground and gazed at Hibari with total fear. Hibari just glanced at him as Gokudera rushed toward Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime! Are you okay?" He helped Tsuna up as Hibari then walked away. Yamamoto laughed.

"That's hibari for you!"

Tsuna then looked at Hibari as he felt that something was wrong. His hyper intuition was telling him something. He stood up and rushed toward Hibari.

"Hibari, uh..uh…I…uh.."

Hibari stopped walking and looked at Tsuna. He didn't speak a word.

"Hibari..I…erm..I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to you."

Hibari looked to the side and saw his friends approach him as he took a step forward.

"What are you going on about, weak Herbivore?" Tsuna screamed as he fell down again and placed his hands over his face.

"N…n..nothing! I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen! Just becareful okay?"

At that moment, Reborn appeared out of the blue in his usual uniform as he landed on top of Tsuna's head. Hibari's eyes lightened up when he saw Reborn. He took out his tonfas.

"Baby.." Reborn looked at Hibari with a slight smirk on his face.

"Ciaossu! Tsuna, it's time to study!"

Tsuna looked at Reborn in a scaredy cat way as he sighed. "Reborn! But..I..uh.."

Gokudera helped Tsuna back up as Hibari walked away. Tsuna watched as Hibari was making his way around the school's premises again.

"What's wrong, Jyuudaime? Did he insult you?" Gokudera took out his bombs as he lit them. Tsuna gasped as he panicked.

"NO! NO! Gokudera-kun, that's not it! I just got a bad feeling about Hibari-san, that's all!"

Gokudera sighed as he placed away his bombs. Yamamoto laughed again.

"Ma, ma, its' okay everyone. Everything will be okay. Hibari is incredibly strong. Don't worry Tsuna, no one can defeat Hibari!"

After Tsuna and his other guardians had head home for the evening, an unsettling feeling had occurred around Namimori middle school. The moon was full that evening as the sound of the winds began to pick up. Eerie sounds began to occur inside the building of Namimori as Hibari Kyoya was still up, walking around inside the hallways of the middle school. He looked around, noticing that most of the teachers had left during that evening. He then stopped walking when he had sensed a presence that he had never sensed before. He turned his head to the side, narrowing his eyes as he walked toward the window and glanced at the scenery outside. Although he had sensed a presence, nothing had appeared as he then turned away and continued to monitor the halls.

While Hibari was continuing his duty, the sound of high heels were heard against pavement as a woman with long, curly, brown hair, and hazel green eyes appeared behind the middle school. This woman hissed with ease through her lips as she gently sighed in agitation. She walked around in a circle for a moment as she flipped her head back. When she did, her luscious red lips parted under the full moonlight as her pearl, shiny, white fangs glistened. She gently ran her hands down her chest to her waist as she purred lightly. Her tight, black, leather pants defined her curves well as she wore a tight, black leather corset. Although she didn't have large breasts, the corset helped make her become well in doubt. Her long hair swayed within the wind as she took out her whip and lashed it onto the ground. She then lightly wrapped it around her curvaceous figure as she whined.

"I'm so thirsty this evening! It's not my fault that I'm not from this country! It's hard to find a man that can fill my thirst if you know what I mean."

She smirked a bit as she then looked up toward the window that was near her.

"There is one thing that annoys me more than anything else and that is being hungry under a nice full moon. Hmm, I wonder if there is a male teacher in there for me to feast from. I hope to god no females. Ugh! Their blood is disgusting to me. In my clan, only the males drink from the human females."

"Anyway, yes, I will stop talking to myself. I'm that lonely." She laughed a bit as she looked to the side of the building and spotted a yellow bird. It was hibird as it chirped lightly. She then smiled evily.

"Well well, a bird at this hour? How interesting…"

She smirked as she then watched the bird fly inside. A window was open as the vampiress ran with high speed toward the window. When she had entered, she had appeared in a classroom as she sighed.

"Darn, no prey here. Let's see if I can find one."

The beautiful and hungry vampiress then left the room as she walked out of the classroom. She walked down the hallway as she sensed something.

"I smell….prey!" She growled full heartedly as she then dashed through the halls, but then stopped when she had accidentally ran into a female teacher. She growled and hissed at the human teacher as the teacher screamed. She wore black glasses as her black hair came in front of her eyes. At that moment, the vampiress turned around, seeing two silver tonfas appear out of nowhere. The vampiress smirked as she vanished from the spot and appeared on the ceiling. Hibari looked up at the ceiling as the teacher ran away for her life. As the vampiress gazed at Hibari, she actually stopped smiling as she saw his eyes.

For most vampires and vampiresses, they were able to read a human's soul through a person's eyes. For some reason, she was not able to read Hibari's. Hibari looked at her as he glared.

"Stop bothering Namimori or I will bite you to death."

She watched as he got into fighting position. She jumped down from the ceiling and leaned against the wall as she lightly bared her fangs. She crossed her arms for a moment while raising an eyebrow.

"What is a kid like you doing here at the middle of the night? Aren't your human parents worried about you?"

Hibari didn't say a word as she then smirked.

"Nevermind. I don't have parents either."

Hibari looked at her for a moment as he seemed hesitant. That was when Hibird flew in from an open window nearby and had landed ontop of Hibari's shoulder this time.

"I will tell you one more time. If you do not leave-"

The vampiress became agitated as she then came toward hibari and lashed her whip at him. Hibari avoided it as she then growled at him. He was different all right and he wasn't like the other humans she had ever encountered. She saw him launch at her with his tonfas as she jumped into the air and did a triple flip. She accidentally, landed off beat as she then glanced at him again.

"I do not take orders from humans."

Hibari almost let his guard down when he heard that. He then readied his tonfas again.

"Fight me."

She walked a few steps toward him as she lend out her hand toward Hibird. Hibird flew toward her hand as he cleaned his wing. Hibari's eyes widened as the vampiress then smirked for a moment as the bird flew away.

"My name is Vampiress Aria Victoria and you will be my prey for this evening."

(OOC: That is the first chapter! The next chapter is coming up! Please rate and comment.)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Hibari Becomes a Vampire_

_OOC: I do not own Hitman Reborn, but I own all of my OC characters. I dedicate this chapter to Rinatsu. _

_Hibari slowly unguarded himself as he saw Hibird singing the school's anthem on Aria's arm. Aria slightly looked down as the bird stopped singing. Tears ran down her cheeks as she then gazed at the bird._

"_What a beautiful song." Hibird then landed on top of Hibari's shoulder as he gazed at her for a moment._

"_Hmph…your still disrupting the peace of the school by crying, only Namimori students can cry on this campus."_

_Aria laughed as she gazed at Hibari with her hazel green eyes. She lightly bared her fangs as she ran her finger tips over her lips. She walked toward him as Hibari didn't move, but just readied his tonfas again._

"_You're the type of man that has been alone a lot huh? You don't like being around people, you hate being affiliated with anything else, and you like nothing more than animals. It sounds like to me that many people haven't treated you well since you were a child."_

_Hibari looked at her with wide eyes for a moment. Shocked that she was able to read him so easily as he unguarded himself._

"_I can give you a power that no other human will ever have. I will give you the opportunity to walk these hallways without any fear. I will give you the power to be stronger than anything else that you can imagine."_

_She was now right in front of his face as he then glared again._

"_Tsh..why would I need your power? I'm stronger than you."_

_Aria's eye twitched. "Yes well, because I'm not really a fighter, I'm a vampiric healer. I heal people, but I can do the opposite that most vampires do. But, I will give you a choice."_

_Hibari sighed. "If it has nothing to do with fighting, I'm not interested."_

_Aria hissed as she glared at him._

"_Whoever said that it had nothing to do with fighting?"_

"_I'm going to make you into a vampire for a whole week and I will turn you back into a normal human if you wish to be turned back to a human after the week is up. If you don't want too, you will stay a vampire for eternity. When you become a vampire, test your strength and fight anyone you want. If you like the power, keep it, but you must stay that way forever. Oh yes…there is another way. Actually…hahhaha! Forget it, I have a better idea."_

_As Aria began to laugh, thunder and lightening were heard outside. Aria hissed._

"_Actually, this will be a curse. After the week is up and you do not find a girl that loves you by the end of this week, you will stay a vampire forever."_

_Hibari began to walk away, not listening anymore as Aria moved her whip in a way and lashed it onto the ground in front of Hibari so that he would trip. He did as she rushed toward him and wrapped her arms around as she landed onto the ground with him. She then pierced his neck with her fangs as he pushed extremely hard against her to get away from her. Aria used her full vampiric strength against him as she finally drank his blood so fast, that he began to weaken. Even though he was weaken, he still held onto his tonfas as he then pushed her off of him as he held onto his neck. _

_He stood up in a fighting stance as he was now incredibly ticked off. Aria sighed in relief as she then stood up and licked her lips._

"_Let the fun begin, Hibari. Find that love or you will be this way forever."_

_Aria then vanished into the night as Hibari fell down onto the ground, shivering as he body began to change. Hibird flew toward him as he lied onto the ground. The sound of the rain was heard against the window as it was quiet all around Hibari. Soon enough, he had passed out. Time passed as it was now four in the morning. Hibari slowly stood up as his vision was hazy and unstable. He looked at his hands as they seem to be a bit more mature looking. He had sharp nails as he hissed lightly. Wait, he hissed! Hibari walked toward the window as lightening flashed. He saw his eyes stay pitch black, but his hair was straight, long and even reached his behind. He had two sharp fangs as he had a bit more muscle on his body as hibird had changed as well. (I just had too rofl!) Hibird had a darker color of feathers as he was a little bigger this time with sharper claws. Some of his feathers had red streaks in them as Hibari was taller as well. He wore tight, black, leather pants with a loosely open Namimori white shirt as he still had that same black jacket on as before, but it was longer. It looked more like a trench coat now as he wore black boots. He then bared his fangs as they were pearl white as he glanced over at the mirror. He held up his tonfas as he smirked a bit._

"_Hmmm.." He then turned and left the hallway as he made his way back home. _

_Meanwhile, Tsuna was in his room when he suddenly got a bad feeling. Reborn looked at him._

"_I..I..I have a bad feeling. Something doesn't feel right."_

_Reborn blinked. "What do you mean?"_

_Tsuna shook his head as he gazed toward the window. He could have sworn that he had seen a man that somewhat looked like Hibari. Tsuna rushed toward the window._

"_W..w..who was that?"_

_Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head. "Stop worrying Tsuna. I'm sure everything is fine."_

_Reborn got quiet for a moment and knew something was up too. _

_The next day at Namimori Middle School, Hibari had shown up in his new form as everyone was staring at him in complete horror. One glance of his sent all of the students rushing in doors. His discipline committee group gazed at him._

"_Whoa! Hibari, you look different! What did you do to your hair and your uniform?"_

_Hibari glanced at him and didn't reply as he continued walking forward, still remaining loyal to his job. Hibari then glanced over at Tsuna and his group as they stopped and gazed at him in shock. Tsuna's mouth dropped as he looked incredibly pale._

"_Eh…Uhh…uhhh! HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_Hibari stopped walking and looked over at Tsuna.* "Hmmm?"_

_Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna all looked at Hibari in shock. Hibari vanished from his spot like he wasn't there and reappeared behind them._

"_Stop crowding around."_

_Tsuna almost fainted as Gokudera caught him. Ryohei gazed at Hibari with his fists in the air._

"_Wooooooowww! You look different to the EXTREME Hibari!"_

_Yamamoto laughed. "I know! This look actually suits you!"_

_Soon enough, the sound of a group of fan girls were heard as Rinatsu was in charge. She stood up tall and proud as she cheered._

"_Hibari! Hibari! Hibari!" _

_Hibari disappeared and reappeared behind the group of girls and growled._

"_Stop crowding Herbivores of I will bite you all to death!"_

_All of the girls screamed instead of Rinatsu. She was still cheering as Hibari appeared before her. Rinatsu stopped cheering as she looked at him. She then placed her hands together in a fashion to make it look like she was still in love with him. _

"_Hibari! What did you do to your hair! You look soooo much hotter than before! "_

_Tsuna stood up as he gazed at Hibari._

"_W…what happened to him?"_

_Reborn appeared beside Tsuna. "Apparently, Hibari has been bitten by a vampire. If you haven't noticed, there are two fang marks on his neck."_

_Gokudera gasped. "What? There is no such thing as vampires!"_

_Reborn then replied, "That's your proof." Reborn pointed at the fang marks on Hibari's neck._

_Ryohei made two huge fists as he began to power up._

"_No one bites the Cloud guardian like that! We will destroy this vampire to the extreme!"_

_Yamamoto then laughed once again, "Ma ma, it's going to be okay. We will take care of it."_

_Tsuna glanced at Hibari. "Hibari…are you really a vampire?"_

_Soon enough, the bell rang as all of the students went inside. Hibari yawned as he went to the top of the building and lied down. He was resting under the view of the clouds as a door suddenly opened. Hibari didn't look over as it was Rinatsu. She tiptoed over as she held a camera and took pictures of him as she giggled. _

"_Wow! Hibari looks so much hotter in this form! Gosh, if only he would love me! I want him more than any other guy!"_

_Hibari then turned his head as he vanished and appeared before and broke the camera. Rinatsu frowned._

"_Hey! That was for me!"_

_Hibari glared at her. "Why are you on the roof top? You should be in class."_

_Rinatsu sighed. "I was until the teacher had apparently not shown up to class. Teachers keep missing lately you know. I got bored and I missed you Hibari."_

_Hibari's eyes widened for a moment. No one has ever said that to him before as he hissed. He bared his fangs for a moment as he glanced at her. Rinatsu's eyes widened. _

"_..W..wow those teeth look sharp and cool!"_

_Hibari sighed as he turned away with his coat following after him. He then sat down as he glanced over at her._

"_Go back to class before I bite you to death."_

_Rinatsu jumped up and down. "No! It's too boring in there! I want to be with you Hibari!"_

_Hibari looked away as he was trying to ignore her. Rinatsu then sat beside him as he stood up. Rinatsu stood up as he began to walk away. Rinatsu followed him around the school as Hibari growled._

"_That's it. I will bite you to death-"_

_At that moment, Rinatsu had hugged Hibari as the bell had just rung. He stood there, in shock for a moment as he then softened for the first time in his life. He lightly placed his hand ontop of her head._

"_Go…" Rinatsu smiled as she left to lunch. He watched as she took off as he heard a familiar sound._

"_Mmm…sounds like you've got a stalker."_

_Aria appeared behind Hibari as she gently placed her arms around Hibari. Hibari moved away from her as he growled._

"_My my…you do look hot as a vampire. I'm not surprised. All of the girls are going gaga over you. This curse won't be hard to end by the end of this week."_

_Hibari hissed at her as he then turned away and continued patrolling the school. Aria laughed._

"_So young….so much that he needs to learn. Let's see if he does fall for that girl. I will be watching."_

_Soon enough, the bell had uang twice as it was now the end of the school day. Everyone was leaving the campus as Tsuna couldn't stop worrying about Hibari._

"_Everyone, we have to find out what's going on with Hibari. We can't just sit here and watch this take place!"_

_Gokudera rushed toward Tsuna. "Jyuudaime! Let's do this! We will Jyuudaime! We will come here after dark and see what happens!"_

_Ryohei and Yamamoto all agreed as they then left to Tsuna's house to prepare. _

_Time passed as it was now evening. Hibari was on the school grounds as he was in the hallway, walking about as Rinatsu was wearing a beautiful pink pettie coat with a skirt and tights. She had her hair tied back into a pony tail as she had on diamond earrings. She carried a basket with her as shivered from the coldness of the night. She looked about the school and saw Hibari walking the hallways as she smiled excitedly. Her heart was racing as she couldn't wait to get in to see him. She knew he must have been hungry for staying at the school all day, working incredibly hard. Rinatsu ran toward the side of the school as she found a window that was open. She then came into the school through the window as she landed on top of a desk. She gasped as she lost her balance and almost fell down. Hibari vanished from his spot and appeared in the room of where this happened. He turned on the lights as he saw Rinatsu on the ground. She lightly rubbed her behind from the fall as it hurt. Hibari remembered her from today and when she had hugged him. He hissed._

"_What are you doing here? Namimori is closed. Go home."_

_He walked toward her as she stood up and smiled._

"_Hibari! I know that, but I was worried about you! I wanted to make you something since you are always working so hard!"_

_Hibari looked at her with wide eyes for a moment as she handed him a bento box. She was smiling brightly toward him as he took it. He didn't say thank you, but he just smiled._

_Rinatsu lightly moved her feet as she had a great amount of energy._

"_I didn't know what you liked so I made rice balls, stir fried vegetables, fresh fish and even some dumplings for you. I even made fresh green tea."_

_Hibari stopped and could do nothing more than slightly smile at the meal she had provided for him._

"_You should go."_

_He told her as Rinatsu's eyes glistened. She didn't want to leave yet. She wanted to spend time with him. She rushed toward him and hugged him again as her heart was pounding._

"_But..I…I want to be with you."_

_For a moment there, Hibari's heart was thumping. No one had ever done this to him before. Making him dinner and two hugs in a day? Maybe he should stay a vampire. As a thank you gift, he took off his coat and placed it around Rinatsu's shoulders as he then left the room and walked back down the hallway._

"_If you come back, I might just have to bite you to death."_

_He said lightly as he turned his head and exposed his fangs to her._

_(OOC: That's the end of chapter two! I hoped you liked it Rinatsu! Chapter three will be posted soon! )_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hibari's First Date

OOC: Wow! I'm soooo happy that so many people are reading my stories! I don't usually get this large amount of readers! I'm very happy I did this story! I thought it would total flop! ROFL! Keep reading and reviewing everyone! More to come! Also, if anyone wants to be in the story, let me know and give me a character description. Remember, Hibari has a week to find a true love. Rin is on it, anyone else? Okay, here we go! I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I only own my OC character.

Rinatsu- Oh ok! That is totally fine! I'm planning on using your character for a bit in my story not unless you want someone else to come into the picture. But please, put my OC into your story again! I LOVEE PRIMO!

*That evening, as Rin had left, Hibari continued to walk around the campus as he pulled out his tonfas as he stopped walking for a moment. He turned his head and saw a gift on the ground beside him as Aria appeared out of nowhere. He readied his tonfas.

"What do you want?" Hibari asked lightly as got into a fighting mode. He readied his tonfas as Aria hissed at him.

"Relax…I got you a gift. I thought this would match you better."

*Hibari let his guard down as he came toward the present and opened it. He had been given two brand new tonfas as they were painted black. He then smirked.*

"Twist the handles." Aria noted as Hibari did so. When he did, sharp spikes appeared all over the Tonfas as Hibari looked pleased.

"Mmm…This is nice." He noted as he then twisted back the handles.

*Aria then laughed.* "Now, pull the handles." *Hibari pulled the handles as a small spiked ball appeared, but this time, it had a sharper blade at the end of it. Hibari nodded, looking pleased. He then changed it back to normal as he tossed the old set of tonfas in the box. Hibari looked over at Aria and began to walk away. Aria vanished as she appeared before Hibari.*

"Is that your way of saying thank you? Remember, you have six days left until you have to find a true love or you will be stuck this way forever."

Hibari looked away. "Hmph." Aria laughed.

"That Rin gal really likes you and I take it you appreciate her. Why not pursue her?"

Hibari was getting agitated as he then turned away.

"Leave before I bite you to death." Aria bared her fangs as she giggled.

"Didn't I all ready do that to you?"

Hibari bared his fangs his stomach growled. Aria's eyes narrowed when she heard that.

"It sounds like you haven't fed since you have transformed into a vampire. Why don't you go out and find something to feed on."

*At that moment, Hibari smirked as he walked toward Aria.*

"Find me a weak Herbivore."

He told Aria as Aria turned her head and saw Tsuna and his group of guardians outside on the school grounds. Hibari walked over and saw Tsuna as he bared his fangs.

"Mmmm…." Suddenly, both of them disappeared as they were now hiding in the shadows outside, watching Tsuna and his group. Aria was whispering to Hibari.

"You will have to get one of them on their own. They seem powerful together. When you have one of them on their own, you can take their blood. Since your curse has just started, you will only be able to take blood."

Hibari just listened as Hibird came out of nowhere and chirped while singing the Namimori theme song. Gokudera and Tsuna looked over and saw Hibird.

"Oh! It's Hibird!" Tsuna shouted as Ryohei readied his fists.

"OOH! Hibari must be here to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna looked around as his hyper intuition was acting up.

"Uh…I-I…something feels wrong everyone." Gokudera looked at Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime?"

Gokudera asked Tsuna as he came in front of Tsuna and got his bombs ready. He looked around the place and blinked.

"Don't worry Jyuudaime! I will protect you!" Gokudera shouted as Hibird flew by again, but this time Hibird's voice was a little darker in a soothing way as Yamamoto laughed.

"Look at that! Hibird has red feathers on him!"

Hibird then landed on a nearby branch as his claws shined under the moonlight. Tsuna started to panic.

"Why is Hibird that way? What's going on?"

*Aria then smirked with her fangs shown.* "Hibari, let me be a distraction and take that fraidy-cat boy with the brown hair to the back so you can fed."

Hibari just glanced at Aria as Aria then came out of the bushes and lashed her whip onto the ground. She appeared before the guardians as she hissed seductively. She wrapped her whip around her hour glass body as her hazel green eyes shined in the moonlight. Her body completely defined by her black, leather, corset, and her tight black leather pants. She even wore high, heeled, black, leather, boots as she growled. Her long, curly, brown hair swayed in the night as she came toward them.

"Well well, it seems there are children entering campus after hours. Shouldn't you all be sleeping?"

Ryohei readied his fists.

"Hey! This is our school! Who are you to the EXTREME?"

*Aria laughed as Reborn appeared out of nowhere on top of Tsuna's head.*

"Watch it Ryohei, she isn't human."

Everyone looked at Reborn in confusion. Aria laughed as she then lashed her whip at Gokudera. Gokudera dodged the whip as he then came away from it and readied his bombs.

"Damn it!" *Aria then wrapped her whip around him as she pulled him to her as she stroked his hair.*

"Mmmm..your yummy. Too bad you are too young for me. I could wait a couple of years until you're my age and we could have tons of fun!"

*Gokudera then set off the bombs as Aria dropped the whip and did a triple flip. She then landed on her feet with grace as her fangs were suddenly bared.*

"Mmm…this is going to be fun."

*Soon enough, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei came after Aria as Hibari stepped out of the bushes. He walked toward Tsuna as Tsuna looked more freaked out than ever. His face turned blue when he saw Hibari. Hibari's eyes were darker this time as his hair appeared a little bit more wild-like as if he were some sort of creature of the night. Although his hair was longer, it had a very sexy look to him that made him look more like a man that could never be tamed by society's rules. He readied his new tonfas toward Tsuna as Tsuna fell to the ground.*

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! H-Hibari-san! You look scarier!" Hibari then bared his fangs.*

"I'm going to bite you to death Herbivore, and then I will feed."

*Tsuna was about to faint as Reborn had disappeared from sight for a moment. Tsuna sat up, looking for Reborn.*

"Uh…R-Reborn? Where did you go?" Tsuna quickly got up as Hibari vanished and appeared beside Tsuna as Tsuna was about to get out the blue pills. He was about to pop one into his mouth as Hibari placed a tonfa to his neck. Tsuna dropped the pill as Hibari bared his fangs and pierced Tsuna's neck. Tsuna screamed as Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei heard it. They all gasped as they started to rush back, but Aria got in their way. She purred gently.*

"Where are you all going?"

*Meanwhile, Hibari was sucking Tsuna's blood with ease as Tsuna had all ready passed out. Hibari then finished feasting as he dropped Tsuna to the ground.*

"I feel…..better." He whispered in a soothing tone as Tsuna looked pale on the ground as he two holes in his neck. He was shaking from the cold. Hibari then helped Tsuna up as he took Tsuna toward his friends as he had his fangs shown. Gokudera gasped when he saw Tsuna.*

"YOU BASTARD! What did you do to JYUUDAIME?"

Hibari placed Tsuna on the ground and turned while looking at Tsuna.

"If you want to die, do it off school grounds."

*Hibari then turned away as Ryohei came in front of Hibari.*

"HEY! What's going on to the EXTREME? What did you do to TSUNA?"

*Hibari was getting agitated as he readied his tonfas and exposed his fangs. He glanced at them all as Hibird landed ontop of his head.*

"Leave before I bite you all to death."

*Aria then appeared out of nowhere as she purred. She saw Tsuna on the ground as she wrapped her whip around her body.*

"Good work, Hibari. Not bad for your first meal."

*All of the guardians got incredibly nervous as they readied their weapons.*

"Who are you? What did you do to Hibari?" They all shouted as they protected Tsuna. Aria walked toward them as she exposed her fangs.

"Oh nothing, I just made him a vampire for a week. If he doesn't find a true love by the end of this week, he stays a vampire for the rest of eternity. As for your little friend, well, Hibari was thirsty and needed some blood. Don't worry, Hibari's not strong enough to turn people into vampires. So basically, Tsuna was used as a blood donor."

*Gokudera started throwing bombs at her as she dodged them in ease. She did flips as she appeared behind Gokudera. She held onto him as she sniffed his neck.*

"Mmm….I bet your blood is tasty too, but too bad you are so young. Time is such a pity. Things get old and die, but when you're a vampire, you live forever without fear."

*Gokudera then flipped Aria over his shoulders as she then landed on her feet. Gokudera gasped.*

"How…did you do that?"

*Aria then lashed her whip at his bombs.* "I'm a vampiress. That's why. So, if you don't want your friend Hibari to stay a vampire, you better help him, or more of your blood will be drained."

*Soon enough, Aria did flips as she vanished into the darkness of the night. Reborn appeared beside Tsuna as Tsuna was passed out on the ground. His hat was tipped low.*

"This is bad. We have to get rid of that Aria woman or all of you may become undead. Good thing Hibari isn't a full vampire. So we have some time."

*Gokudera and Yamamoto helped Tsuna up as they took Tsuna away. The next day at Namimori, Rin was rushing about the hallways, looking for Hibari as the bell just rang. Rin was wearing her uniform as she wore some light make-up that day. She was very excited to see Hibari as Hibari had cleaned himself up that morning. He didn't look vicious as he did last night, but rather, he looked like an incredibly sexy man in black leather pants. As he walked about the campus, girls kept fainting while seeing him. The boys were getting more ticked off than anything else as Hibari wore a new black committee jacket, but it was in a trench coat form. He had his white shirt opened up as he had some extra muscle shown on his chest. He wore a chain on the side of his pants as his nails had the same sharpness. He walked the hallways with ease as his long, straight, black hair flowed behind him. When Hibari turned a corner, he saw Rin as he walked toward her while holding his black tonfas. He looked her up and down as he stopped walking and gazed at her.*

"Get to class." He told her as he had a slight gentle gaze in his eyes as he looked at her.

Rin squealed when she saw him. She then handed him a box of chocolates since it was Valentine's Day. Hibari stood there and gazed at it as he smirked. Rin was holding her hands together tightly.

"I worked very hard on these chocolates! I practically spent the whole night making them! I hope you like them!"

Hibari placed it away in his back pocket. He looked very pleased as he saw Rin wear his jacket. Rin giggled a bit more as she spun around and cheered. ( ^_^)

*Hibari then stopped walking for a moment.*

"Rin, come to the front of the school at eight tonight. I want to show you something."

*Rin nodded as she took off toward class. For the rest of the day, Hibari had been receiving more chocolates then ever since he became a vampire. Once the day had ended, Hibari had been standing against the school's gate as Aria appeared out of nowhere. She giggled a bit as she purred.*

"Mmm..looks like your waiting for someone."

*Hibari looked away. Aria then smirked.* "Don't tell me, you have a date?"

*Hibari then looked at her.* "Aria, can we fly?"

*Aria looked at him shocked for a moment.* "Yes, we can. Would you like me to teach you real quick?"

*Hibari placed down his tonfas as Aria then held onto his hand carefully.*

"Relax, I'm just going to show you."

Soon enough, Aria then said out loud, "I am now one with the heavens and the sky. Lift me freely as I soar through you with ease."

At that moment, they began to be lifted into the air with ease. Aria spread her arms as Hibari's eyes widened. They both began to fly into the sky. (I'm basing this off of the "Little Vampire" movie that was created a long time ago. They are vampires that fly lol.)

After a minute of flying, Aria and Hibari landed on their feet. Hibari then wrote down the saying that Aria had used to make them fly as Aria nodded.

"Have fun Hibari." *Aria then took off. When she did, Rin came running toward the school as she looked up at Hibari. She was panting as Hibari slightly smiled. He came toward her.*

"You came." He noted as Rin nodded.

"I did. I wanted to be with you."

Hibari gently took her hand as Rin's eyes glistened. Her heart wouldn't stop thumping as Hibari then brought her hand to his lips as he kissed it gently. Rin felt like fainting as her cheeks flustered.

"H-hibari, you said you wanted to show me something. What was it?"

*Hibari then said the same quote that Aria said out loud as Hibari held Rin's hand tightly. They both began to fly in the air as Rin's eyes widened. Soon enough, she was laughing and cheering as Hibari could do nothing more than smirk. They soared through the sky as they went over the school, over the nearest train station and then over the ocean as they passed through soft clouds as it felt like gentle kisses upon their skin. Soon enough, Hibari came closer to the moon as he stood in the sky. Rin gazed up at Hibari as if she was dreaming. Hibari held onto her hand and brought her to him as he hugged her. The moon shined behind them as they were over the ocean, standing and hugging in thin air as Hibari's hair was swaying in the distance. Even his coat was swaying as the coat that Hibari gave Rin was swaying upon her shoulders as well. Hibari then looked back at Rin as he lifted her chin.*

"Dance with me Herbivore." (LOL!) Rin laughed.

"My name is Rin." Hibari got quiet for a moment as Hibari then said it again.

"Dance with me, Rin."

Hibari then held onto her waist and his other hand in hers as they began to dance in the thin air. He was a great dancer as they danced the waltz. Soon enough, a nice breeze blew by as the stars were seen much more clearly in the sky. Hibari and Rin danced for an hour in the sky as Hibari then saw Rin yawn. He gently picked her up bridal style as he took off the coat he was wearing now and placed it around her. He then flew back toward the school as he asked her in a soothing and alluring voice.*

"Where do you live?"

*Rin told him as he then flew her home and came toward her window as he opened the window with the movement of his finger. He then came in Rin's room and placed her on the bed. He gently set her down on the bed as he smirked for a moment. He then took off his jacket from her as he let her keep his older one. He then walked out of the room and left through the window. He flew back toward campus as he landed in front of the school. But when he did, huge flashes of light appeared as he readied his tonfas. Apparently, Dino and his mafia family were right behind him as they all pointed guns at Hibari. Tsuna and his guardians rushed out to see Hibari as Tsuna coughed. He still looked pale as he still had the same fang marks on his neck.

"Don't harm Hibari!"

Dino growled. "He's a vampire Tsuna! We need to get rid of him!"

*Tsuna stood in front of Hibari as he spread his arms.*

"This is the cloud Guardian!"

*Hibari shoved past Tsuna.* "Tsh…Leave and stop crowding or I will bite you all to death!"

*Hibari readed his tonfas as he twisted the handles. The spikes appeared as Gokudera readied his bombs.*

"He bit Jyuudaime!" Tsuna growled.

"Gokudera-kun! It's okay! I'm still human! If Hibari needs blood to survive, then he can have mine! Leave him be!"

*Soon enough, the Vindice appeared as they held onto chains. They looked at Hibari as everyone stopped talking. The Vindice then stated,

"One who hurts the boss will be taken away. This is the law of the mafia and we will get rid of anyone who tries to assassinate the boss."

*At that moment, the sound of high heels clicking against the ground was heard as it was Aria. Everyone stopped talking as Aria appeared. Dino's mouth dropped open when he saw her. Aria then stood in front of Hibari as she was wearing a sparkling red dress as she wore sparkling red high heels. She purred seductively as she lightly flipped her hair back. Her hazel green eyes gazed at the mafia and at the Vindice as the Vindice stared.*

"Don't tick me off, Vindice. You knew this was supposed to happen!"

Vindice made a grunt noise out of annoyance.

"Hibari is meant to go through this. I wouldn't have shown up at this school if it weren't for the Vindice. This was all planned. They wanted to know how loyal the Cloud guardian was to his boss. It's just a plan to see if he was and the Vindice stated that if he bit Tsuna, he would be taken away in the worst prison possible. But.."

*She then growled lightly as she took a step forward and walked toward the Vindice. They stepped backwards as she continued to walk toward them.*

"They are incredibly fearful of me since I have been in their prison about eight times and I killed off two of their most powerful men."

*Everyone was in shock as Reborn appeared.*

"Now I know where I have seen you before. You are Aria Victoria. You're the eldest mafia family member in the world since you are a vampiress. You have been in several mafia families and though you may have a high reputation, you are hard to handle because you always seem to cause trouble outside of the family."

*Aria laughed as she growled a bit.*

"Yes and although I have been in the prison, it's my little play pen."

*She winked at Dino as Dino blushed. Reborn then smirked for a moment as Aria walked toward the Vindice.*

"Out of my own power, I allow Hibari another week and a half. If he does betray Tsuna, he will go straight to the prison."

*Hibari just listened as he then turned for a moment.*

"I owe one to Tsuna anyway." *He then took off as Aria glanced and walked over at Dino. She gently growled as she held onto his jacket.*

"Mmm…I haven't seen you before. You look yummy."

*Dino stuttered.* "I..I…uh..me too. I'm Dino." *Aria nodded.* "Mmmhmm."

*She then laughed as Tsuna laughed lightly.*

"A vampire in the mafia? Uggh…"

(OOC: Well, that's the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! :D! Review please!)


End file.
